


Verus and Priscus

by blueduende



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Blood and Violence, Eventual Smut, M/M, idk!! takes place during the roman empire and is a play on their final fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueduende/pseuds/blueduende
Summary: The crowd roared for blood but there was no true malice behind the abuse they inflicted onto the other. From the moment they met, violence, learning, and the need for a fight were braided into the rope that bound them together._A short, chapter fic in which Naruto and Sasuke are skilled Gladiators.





	Verus and Priscus

**Author's Note:**

> OMG! I've had this in my drafts forever! I love reading and writing violence & I love what I've been able to do with this fic so far! I have most of it written (22 pages & 8k words but whos counting) 
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

* * *

“What are you going to do in the next life?” Naruto leaned in to whisper the words, putting his face just inches away from Sasuke’s own. 

Sasuke’s hand shot out to grip the back of his neck as he forced a knee upwards into Naruto’s unsuspecting stomach.

“I still have years to think about it,” he replied, uncharacteristically playful.

The crowd roared for blood but there was no true malice behind the abuse they inflicted onto the other. From the moment they met, violence, learning, and the need for a fight were braided into the rope that bound them together. They were so evenly matched that their round would've been entertaining even without a victor. But there would be one. It was inevitable. 

Especially because Naruto was losing his edge. 

Sasuke just landed another blow that Naruto should have been able to deflect and made note of how much more desperate his movements became as the minutes passed. The increasing urgency and lack of finesse made it almost too easy to keep him down.

It was a pity how poorly he was preforming because the most exhilarating part of training with Naruto had been that he was a natural fighter. While Sasuke had the experience and tact of a trained soldier, Naruto had the raw ferocity and brute strength to make him a worthwhile opponent. Even without the training, Naruto had the discipline and . Even if that meant he was annoyingly ready to point out Sasuke’s own flaws.

Back before they made a name for themselves, there had been a day when Naruto and Sasuke had trained all day and fell to the ground. They didn’t speak or move for what felt like hours. It was only when the stars slowly revealed themselves that Sasuke felt the lethargy fade and he looked at Naruto who’s eyes were glued to the glittering sky above them. Naruto wore a gentle smile. 

“What?”

“Hm?”

“What’s funny?”

"I'm getting pretty good at this."

"Hn. It won't be long before you'll make money off your matches."

"I don't care about that," Naruto dismissed. "I'm getting good at making you work for your victories."

It was only a few days later that he realized that he used one move as a default. Naruto became distastefully cocky when he finally learned to block it and spent the entire evening rubbing it in Sasuke’s face. If there was ever a time when Naruto would have loved to demonstrate that he was Sasuke's equal, it would have been now. Making the effort to stay standing explained the reason he was catching every blow Sasuke threw at him but not why Naruto was so willing to pay the price of keeping up with him.

It meant never catching a break and staying on defense; unsteady and unfocused. The cards had been stacked against him since the beginning while luck, or rather skill, favored Sasuke. And he utilized his opportunistic streak. Naruto being off-balanced allowed Sasuke to effortlessly outmaneuver him and maintain the upper hand. He fisted the hair at the base of Naruto’s skull, gaining full control of his movements. It was a mistake. Despite every movement on Sasuke's side being carefully calculated, everything he did brought an onslaught of memories rushing to the surface, distracting Sasuke. He resented feeling anything for Naruto. The tie to him made him weak. What had started out as a relationship not unlike one that a butcher has with animals grew warmer as the seeds of friendship were sowed. Before he knew it, the entirety of Rome knew they were affiliated. There were rumors of them being rivals, friends, even whispers of them being lovers. Of course, none of those titles were accurate. There wasn't one word that could describe what they were to each other.

Sure, they reacted to each other like acquaintances but they also naturally gravitated toward each other like friends. They traded food when one wanted more of what the other had but they also traded blows like enemies. They were unaware of the other's past but they knew what would come into the other's future. What they had was difficult to maintain and even more difficult to describe. And it would end here. This inexplicable relationship he had with Naruto would be no more after this fight because Naruto would die here.

 _‘Naruto will die here’_ , Sasuke repeated in his head. _‘I will kill him. I will kill him. I will kill him.’_

Then he caught Naruto’s disoriented eyes up close and threw the blond from him, taking a step back to re-adjust. Sasuke rolled his shoulders and evened out his breathing, studying Naruto’s form as he recallibrated himself. 

Naruto was lurched over, breathless but still standing. An unnamed emotion washed over him when he tried to memorize the Gladiator in front of him. Their battle was coming to a close and Naruto could not keep up with him. To win his freedom, Sasuke would have to kill him in an attention grabbing, flashy way that would please the crowd.

The fatigue was catching up to him. Sasuke could see it. And it was fair. He never actually fought Naruto with the purpose of killing him before, and now that he did, Naruto couldn’t keep up. That was the plan all along. But if it won him his freedom then...

He squared his shoulders. He had no choice.

The crowd was one again enchanted by Sasuke. The lethal grace with which he preformed was like a dance; fluid, disciplined, and filled with hidden power. In a burst of reignited fuel, Naruto surged forward and made a valiant attempt at pummeling Sasuke, who easily retaliated by meeting him in the middle by yanking back his shield and thrusting it forward, using the moment to throw Naruto back. Naruto almost toppled backwards but used his sword to pierce the ground, creating a deep imprint in the dry earth of the arena as he caught himself with unusual grace. 

He finally faltered. Naruto's leg gave out and he fell to brace himself on one knee while the sword held his weight. Naruto was gripping the handle so tightly that his knuckles whitened. That was good because if Naruto tried to retaliate in anger, it would make the winning kill that much more exhilarating to the crowd. It would make it easier for Sasuke to drive his sword into Naruto.

Anger, Sasuke thought, was necessary. He braced himself for the look of betrayal, the hurt he would have to bypass to get what he wanted and saw none of it present. 

Not aimed at him anyway. 

Naruto was looking at Sasuke intently through the strands of sun washed hair hanging in his eyes. He looked like a desperate man fighting for his life-- bloody, matted with dirt, and a fire in his eyes that reminded Sasuke of why he was drawn in. He was the moth to Naruto’s flame.

But there was something more within the depths of his eyes, however, that Sasuke learned to read and read well.

Anger. Desperation. Reluctance.

He looked backed into a corner and with Naruto’s next words, Sasuke saw him deflate in resignation.

“I’m not gonna kill you.”

* * *

tbc...


End file.
